Baby Its Cold Outside
by PurpleDasies
Summary: Sam and Tim are spending the evening together ,but what happens when she wants to leave?Song Fic, to Baby Its cold Outside contains Fluff! Just finished in time for the holidays. I suck at summaries, so just check it out.Rated T to be safe.


**AN** This is my first song fic and totally spies fic. A cute little story for this the holiday season.I do swtitch between views but not often,When I switch between the too, it'll be very !

I don't own the characters or the song!

* * *

><p>The snow was falling softly outside on a cold winter night. They sat by the fire her head resting on his shoulder. He's sitting there with his arm around her holding her close .She moved her head and looked up at his face. His eyes almost appeared to be sparkling, from the reflection off the fire in the fire place.<p>

_**I really can't stay**_

_**(but baby it's cold outside)**_

She began to move "Tim "She said quietly "Hm" he said while looking down at his favorite red head in the world. "I have to go." He moved his arm and pulled her closer to him. So that she couldn't escape from his grip. "But why must you go?" Sam squirmed to free her arm that had her watch on it."Tim it's almost midnight and I'm going Christmas shopping in the morning".

He frowned is shopping really all that important, he doesn't need a gift just having her on Christmas is all he wants. "Sam look at the snow outside there must be at least 6 inches out there." She shook her head and sat up "But Tim, I'm spending the day with Clover and Alex we always spend the Friday before Christmas together. I even took off work to spend time with them." She said smiling but all he did was shake his head. "You see them all the time, it's freezing out there that pea coat won't keep you warm enough." Sam moved his arm off her and stood up. "I won't freeze, its Beverly Hills remember?" She said pointing to the window. Tim laughed at the face she made then, Tim pulled her arm lightly so she'd sit down. 'Yes, but there's snow outside that doesn't happen often here."

_**I've got to go away  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<strong>_

Sam looked down at his pleading eyes. They looked almost sad why would he be sad. He's Tim Scam he never shows any emotion on his face expect for rage. She's been here for the past hour. She looked out the window and saw the snow falling softly and creating a big pile. "I know Tim it looks so beautiful out there. "The view really was she's never seen anything like it before not on the TV. He let go of her arm as she walked toward the window to look at the snow. Tim got up and walked over and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on the crook of her neck. "Must you go it really is cold outside "as he spoke his warm breath felt good against her neck. "Yes, I have to go."

_**This evening has been**_

_**(been hoping that you'd drop in)**_

_**So very nice**_

_**(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**_

Sam stepped away from and him walked over to the closet. She grabbed the closet door. Tim walked back to the couch and sat down. She looked really nice her red V neck sweater and green cami with black pants. Tonight had been perfect they went to dinner and after much persuasion she finally came over to his house. Sam walked over holding her gloves "Thank you for dinner it was really nice". She said while smiling at him, he loves it when she just smiles at him. "Must you go?" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes as he pulled her down on to the couch with him. "Timmm, I need to go before the storm gets bad." She said while trying to free herself from his grip. Tim used his free hand to take her gloves. "You're hands are going to freeze, as soon as you touch the steering wheel. He then put his hands around hers. See aren't my hands nice and warm just like meshed looked down at her with sad eyes. "Will you please stay?"

_**My mother will start worry  
>(beautiful whats your hurry)<br>My father will be pacing the floor  
>(listen to the fireplace roar)<strong>_

She looked up at him it was cold outside. He was keeping her nice and warm though. But what would her parents say they'll see she never came home and worry. She could picture her dad pacing in the living room wondering, why she never came home. She could always lie of course but that would be wrong it might be the best choice though. Sam bit her lip "Tami can't stay I have to go". She tried to stand up but he wouldn't let her go. Sam glared and started squirming and trying to slip through his grip. He just tightened his grip and chuckled. "Now where are you going in such a hurry?" His arm was now around her neck and Sam lifted her head up. "I told you why." She said trying not to choke from his grip. "But don't you just want to sit by the fire." Tim said as he loosened his arm and used his free hand to pull her up on the couch with him. He's waited too long for this opportunity she wasn't just going to be able to leave. The warmth from the fire did feel good against her cold skin.

_**So really I'd better scurry  
>(beautiful please don't hurry)<br>but maybe just a half a drink more  
>(put some records on while I pour)<strong>_

"Ugh Tim!" Sam used her free hand to move the hair out of her eyes. She started frowning at him, why won't he just let me go. She crossed her arms over her shoulders and pouted. She was a super spy after all, does she have to be really so nice to him. Maybe a distraction would work she relaxed her arms. Tim relaxed his arms "See now was that so hard Sam" She sat up and inched closer till she was almost on top of his lap. "Tim I'm thirsty can I have a drink." He brushed her hair behind her ear "Sure". He stood up "Now stay here and don't run away" he said waving his finger back and forth at her. She smiled at him "I won't". Tim went to the kitchen while Sam got up and went over to his radio; she put in a Christmas CD. "Are you still out there Sammie' he asked and sounded annoyed as well. "Yep I'm still here." She slipped her keys into her coat pocket. He'll never notice she thought.

_**the neighbors might faint  
>(baby it's bad out there)<br>say what's in this drink  
>(no cabs to be had out there)<strong>_

Tim heard the music in the kitchen, hmm Christmas music it fits the mood. He smirked after all it's been awhile since he had company during this season. He also gets to spend it with his favorite red head in the world. For once they aren't fighting just two friends well more than friends spending the evening together. He chuckled she's not getting away tonight. He put finished the drinks and began to walk out. I'm not afraid to use some of bad techniques to get her to stay. "Here you go." He placed the mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She sniffed the cup and smelled an aroma of chocolate and something else. She sniffed again that's a strange smell. Tim sat there drinking his hot chocolate.

Sam walked over to where he was sitting "Tim what else is in here other than hot chocolate?" He smiled hmm "well I added some cinnamon to it if that's alright." He went back to drinking his drink. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sam was still making a face. Why can't she just trust that he'd be good for once it was almost Christmas after all? "Its fine Sam." He said while sighing and rolling his eyes. Sam put the cup to her lips and took a sip. She quickly drank her hot chocolate "Thank you that was really good "she smiled and put her hat on "I have to go now." Tim got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug "But Sam it's getting worse out there" He turned his head and looked into her sea foam eyes.

She was blushing "Tiimmm I have to go now." Sam stepped away after stuttering. She put her hand on the door. Tim just stood there smirking. "Oh and Sam" he said while laughing "They don't run cabs this late." She stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes but I drove over remember I have my keys right here." She stuck her hand into her coat pocket and couldn't feel them. She gasped and heard Tim laughing. She looked up he was standing there jingling her keys. "I'm going to hold on to these, as he put them in his front pocket.

_**I wish I knew how**_

_**(your eyes are like starlight now)**_

_**to break this spell**_

_**(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)**_

"Really Tim? She rolled her eyes "I got to go!" He just laughed "come and get them Sammie." Her mouth dropped, come and get them, I could make him really mad if I'm not careful. Sam walked over well this could get awkward really just stood there smirking like he had something planned. "Tim can I please have my keys back?" She said while grabbing his arm and pulling it closer to her. She looked up he wasn't laughing anymore just watching her every move. His eyes usually cold and hard were warm and calm. He looked down at her green eyes they look like emeralds sparkling. She put his arm on her waist, Sam bit her lip as she grabbed his other hand and put it on her right hands were starting to get all sweaty maybe this it'll work she thought. She pulled him closer to her, he grabbed her waist. They both pulled each other closer together and almost right when before their noses used her free hand and stuck it into his pocket and grabbed her keys. She tried to back away but he grunted and kept her in that spot. He then put his mouth on her hat and grabbed it with his pulled it off her head..He let go of her and then put the hat on his head and ran downstairs. Yelling "If you want them, come find me!"

_**I ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
>(mind if I move in closer)<br>at least I'm gonna say that I tried  
>(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)<br>I really can't stay  
>(oh baby don't hold out)<br>both:baby it's cold out side**_

"Ugh"Sam grunted while stomping her right foot. I have to get out of here. She looked around there was a phone next to the could always call a cab then come after Scam in the morning. The thought of him having her keys and access to her house wasn't a pleasing thought. Tonight was turning to be a mistake, these top secret missions on trying to get info. out if was crazy why is she going along with it. They have been on five dates now and each one seemed to make them closer and isn't right to take advantage of his sighed and grabbed her phone to use as a flash light. She walked over to the stair well it was pitch black down there,Sam gulped and tied her hair back, who knows what is down there she began to walk down the steps, the carpet was red and the bannister was metal. A very interesting way to design he needs some started laughing at the stopped right away when she felt an arm wrap around her used her free hand to push it off her. "Now Sam using a phone is cheating".

Sam looked up to see Scam's face it looked creepy how the light was angled on was still wearing her hat. "The game isn't fun if you can see." He chuckled as, he took her phone away and let go of was now pitch black she couldn't see a thing. Scam went over an whispered in her ear his breath chills down her spine "If you want them, come and find me" Sam reached out to grab him but there was nothing but air. This was getting pointless, way to go Sam its pitch black you can't see a thing. Think Sam if you don't play his game, you might be able to leave. "Tim.I'm cold and going to go. "She turned around and started to head could see the light from the living room. She got up the stairs. Tim was standing there shaking his head."Sammie don't you like my little game." She walked over to him and frowned. "No Tim,I told you .I have to go and you go and take my things." She folded her arms over her chest" Tim it's getting bad out there and I want to go." He just stood there smirking "You can't stay and play?" He walked over to her and put Sam's hat back on her head. "Sam its cold outside" She rolled her eyes I know that Captain obvious.

_**I simply must go**_

_**(but baby it's cold outside)**_

_**the answer is no**_

_**(but baby it's cold outside)  
><strong>_

I need to be more but her lip but if I'm too forceful his monster side might come out and I might be in grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to was confused but he liked the idea of being closer to her. She put her arms over his neck and looked straight into his sea foam eyes. "I know Tim,but I can't stay". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His chest was practically on top of could feel his heart was actually quite warm and would make a good heater. He brushed her hair behind her ear. He looked down his eyes almost begging "Won't you stay,Sam?"

_**your welcome has been  
>(how lucky that you dropped in)<br>so nice and warm  
>(look out the window at that storm)<br>**_  
>"Tim its been such a nice evening, Minus you taking my things". Tim just laughed "You'll get them back if you stay" I do need my phone Sam thought and it is nice and warm here. She looked out the window it was getting bad out there. If she didn't leave soon she'd be trapped in his house all might not be such a bad idea. Sam looked into his pleading never saw this side of him before caring and Tim Scam was cold and heartless. Yet again it is a mission and I said I wouldn't get emotionally involved for my sake. Tim's hand brushed her right cheek and went to her chin and lifted it up. "Please Sam stay, it'd make me very happy if you did,"<p>

_**my sister will be suspicious**_

_**(gosh your lips look delicious)**_

_**my brother will be there at the door**_

_**(waves upon the tropical shore)**_

Sam sighed going to say no to those amazing eyes would be seemed so warm and welcoming, which is opposite of his normal cold ones she always saw. But what would her friends say when they arrive early in the morning and she's not know she's with him right now. If she stayed everyone would know it might just ruin her career. But his eyes, his gorgeous eyes. Snap out of it Sam it's a mission he's a villain. Sam didn't realize how close she actually was getting to turned her head to my face happened so fast her lips just lightly brushed across was almost frozen was it from fear or excitement Sam couldn't tell. For a split second she imagined them laying on the beach it was nice and warm. Tim and her were…

_**my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
>(gosh your lips are delicious)<br>but maybe just a cigarette more  
>(never such a blizzard before)<strong>_

He couldn't believe it their lips just touched. He needed more Sam looked just as shock as he took this moment as an put his hand behind her head and crashed his lips on to could taste the cherry lip gloss on her 's mind was screaming and thought her heart was going to stop stopped and just let his lips sit Sam started to kiss him back. For this second she didn't care if it was a mission, he's the she knew was she wanted him right now and no one else. They stopped and looked at each other "Tim can I have some water?" She whispered he nodded his head and grabbed her took her into his kitchen. She went over an sat on the kitchen table while he got her some water. She saw his hair was a mess from her hands running through must look horrible to good thing, she had a hat. He smiled at her and sat on the table. "Look at the snow falling" He was point to the window it looked pretty almost as if it was dancing. She never saw anything like it before.

_**I've gotta get home  
>(but baby you'd freeze out there)<br>say lend me a coat  
>(it's up to your knees out there)<strong>_

"Tim I need to leave before it gets to bad."He looked at her and pulled her down so they were lieing on the table. "Sam I don't want you to go."He then pulled her closer to rolled over on top of her do she was trapped. He sighed and shook his head "Now Sam listen to reason. The weather it's terrible, you can't walk around out there in this."he said while pointing to the unbuttoned her coat and put his head on her chest. He looked up at her "Please stay Sam. I'll keep you nice in warm"He slipped his hands between her jacket and shirt. Sam just laid there trying to think of a counter reason. "Where would I sleep?" Tim just kept his head down and laughed she felt his breath go against her skin. Sam looked down and could see down Tim's buttoned down shirt. She could feel his muscles trapping her on the table. "I'm serious" she said while trying to move out of his didn't affect him at all just make him tighten his grip on her. "Sam its funny because you already know the answer." He said while chuckling then put this head back down on her.

_**you've really been grand  
>(I thrill when you touch my hand)<br>but don't you see?  
>(how can you do this thing to me?)<strong>_

"Tim, thank you for everything but I really must go." He looked up and shook his head "tsk,tsk Sam do you really want to leave this." Ugh Sam rolled her eyes but thought awkward on a table this was .It was very nice and felt right. "Fine then" he said. He sat up on top of her and moved over. She sat up but he pushed her right back down on the back smashed into it. "Ow!" Sam sat up rubbing her just hit right back down on to the table. Sam looked over his eyes weren't sparkling anymore they looked had a plan and she didn't think she should be part of it. "Tim that hurt" She said staying down. He smiled and sat on top of her. He just sat there smirking "Tim you're kinda creeping me out" Sam tried to roll off the table so they'd both fall. He got off the table and stood over her. He reached in the drawer and grabbed a knife. Sam started panicking and he's going to kill me was her only thought. She got up but his free hand held on to her ankle. "Tim what are you doing?" She tried to make him let go of her grip was too groaned trying to free herself. He sat there laughing "You're not going anywhere, tonight Miss Sam."

He just stood there with a knife Tim Scam holding a knife had to be one of the scariest things got off the table and walked over to him. She took her jacket off and shoes. He just stared as she took her pony tail out and let her hair fall down. She took the knife out f his hand and threw it on the table. She buttoned the top three buttons of his pushed her away and she just walked back backed him into the wall so he couldn't move. She looked him right in the eyes and wanted to laugh at the confused look on his face. After all wasn't this what he wanted anyway. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then stepped away from him. Tim had a look of complete confusion all over his face , but that melted away as he ran up to kicked her knees so she'd began to scream but she didn't hit the had caught her and now was holding her bridal style. She looked up and saw him smiling. Sam breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't going to kill her. Who kills people on Christmas anyway? He started walking and turned out the lights. He carried her to the couch and placed her gently down. Sam looked up and saw he was gone.

She saw her keys were on the table beside her head. Her phone was there too. She had 5 new messages,.She smiled surprised he didn't go through her phone. Tim came back down with some blankets and laid them on the floor. "I'm sleeping on the floor you can get the couch."Sam breathed a sigh of relief she wouldn't have to go in his bed. He chuckled and pulled her off the couch. "Ow!, Tim!" she glared at him and he just smirked. "You can't just kiss me on the cheek and walk a way like that. He got up on top of her and began to kiss her kisses felt ncie against her cold skin. She could feel him smirking against her skin or was that couldn't tell especially when he began to kiss her lips and it was just else mattered now…

_**there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>(think of my lifelong sorrow)<br>at least there will be plenty implied  
>(if you got namonia and died)<br>I really can't stay  
>(get over that old out)<strong>_

Sam woke up to her alarm going off on her phone. Oh no I'm going to be late. She sat up off the floor her back was stiff. Oh no I fell asleep Sam looked down she was still wearing her green cami and black pants. Tim on the other hand was shirtless she lifted the cover and saw pants were on him. Did she just spend the night at Tim Scam's house? She just slept on the floor with him. Her mind wasn't panicking she felt calm and almost giddy. She looked at her phone no missed calls. If she left now no one would know what happened. But would leaving him just sleeping there be the right thing to do.

She moved a bit to side but felt his arm tighten around her waist. He also groaned when she moved it. Sam got up and gave him a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas Tim, I'm going to now but I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss. "But baby it's cold outside" he said sleepily with a smile. She tapped his nose "Don't worry I have a coat. Bye Tim" She got up and walked out of the house. He just laid there listening to her drive away. He smiled that had to be one of the best night's ever. She'll be back for plenty more and hopefully more comfortable ones. He laughed while walking over to the couch and fell asleep.__

Both: baby it's cold  
>baby it's cold outside<p>

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone!<p> 


End file.
